Mil veces
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: A Ino no le gusta que Shikamaru arriesgue su vida por ella, por eso mismo asegura no quererle cuando él despierta de una misión.


**Nota**: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un viejo fic que estaba bien escondidito en mi mac... tengo muchos y si tiene buena acogida supongo que podría irlos subiendo de a poco (son muchos ShikaIno).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto son de la imaginación de **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo sólo desvarío con ellos.

**Palabras en word**:884.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

..:: Mil veces ::..

* * *

Tardó unos momentos antes de poder abrir los ojos, la luz que traspasaba las cortinas lastimaba su vista, provocando que al inicio sólo alcanzara a percibir imágenes borrosas.

Poco a poco sus pupilas lograron acostumbrarse a la nitidez, descubriendo que se hallaba en una cama de hospital. Trató de incorporarse mas un punzante dolor en el costado le impidió hacerlo, por inercia intentó llevar su mano a la zona afectada pero fue incapaz de zafarla de un fuerte agarre, no lo había notado antes, tal vez porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia.

Bajó la vista contemplando la rubia cabellera que estaba sobre su mano y la cual era la culpable de su inmovilidad. Sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo, al recordar dónde estaban y la posición en la que ella se encontraba, sus cejas se fueron juntando poco a poco en el centro.

—Ino… — la llamó con cuidado y ella en respuesta articuló un par de frases incoherentes. —Ino. — Volvió a intentar, esta vez la experta en mentes pareció dar un brinco, sobresaltándose a su llamado.

—Shika. — Parpadeó un par de veces, ahogando un bostezo, aunque seguía sin soltar su mano de la de ella. —¡Estas bien! —casi gritó abalanzándose sobre el moreno.

—Auch, Ino… de v-verdad due-ele… —se quejó.

—Te lo mereces. — Objetó mientras se separaba de él sin el mínimo cuidado y le plantaba un golpe en el brazo.

Shikamaru se sobó la parte afectada.

—Tsk. Mujer problemática, todavía de que te salvo la vida me golpeas —refunfuñó.

Ino se tumbó en la silla cruzándose de brazos, desviando su mirada de la de él. Estaba enojada y eso Shikamaru lo sabía, pero ¿Qué había hecho en esos míseros segundos para fastidiarla tan rápido?

—Pues deberías aprender a que sé cuidarme sola. No necesito de tu ayuda —dijo sin más, sorprendiéndolo con una actitud fría.

—Entonces perdóname por querer que no salieras lastimada —susurró, apoyando su peso en ambas manos para poder enderezarse, sin embargo volvió a ser un intento fallido. —Aunque mi plan no haya salido como hubiera querido —comentó, refiriéndose al vendaje que Ino llevaba alrededor de todo su brazo derecho.

—Eres un tonto, preferiste salvar mi pellejo al tuyo —soltó, tratando inútilmente de esconder la venda debajo de un suéter. —Por eso ya no te amo.

Shikamaru suspiró negando débilmente con la cabeza, ahora entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera. En el borde de sus labios volvió a aparecer una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ya no? —extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara, pero luego de darle un vistazo por el rabillo de sus ojos, Ino volvió a ignorar al Nara.

—No. —Aseguró.

—¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo? —preguntó como si realmente no estuviera interesado en su respuesta.

—Desde ahora. Ya no te amo.

Él rió un poco con la expresión de la Yamanaka, ya que le recordó a la de una niña pequeña, no obstante dejó de hacerlo por el dolor que le ocasionó en el costado.

—Tonto —la escuchó murmurar luego de haber oído su quejido.

—Problemática —respondió y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido.

—¡Pudiste haber muerto por mi culpa! —estalló Ino al verle cerrar los parpados para descansar un poco, tan tranquilo como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

La rubia estaba consciente de que su herida no había sido ligera, si no todo lo contrario, por eso se había quedado a su lado hasta verle despertar y no aceptaba que casi perdiera su vida por ella. De ahí todo su enfado.

—Pero no lo hice, Ino. Ya no pienses en eso —objetó sin abrir los ojos.

—Shika… —rogó —Por favor, no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por mí. ¡No soportaría que murieras! — Tomó su mano y la alzó hasta colocarla sobre rostro.

Shikamaru suspiró, sintiendo su tersa piel. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en aquellos hermosos zafiros de la persona más importante para él. — Moriría por ti mil veces, problemática. — Y limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ellos.

—No tendrías que…

—Créeme que duelen más tus heridas que las propias —murmuró, trazando un camino con su dedo índice desde el hombro hasta su muñeca vendada, para luego volver a sujetar firmemente su mano.

—Entonces al menos promete que lo harás con más cuidado, tonto perezoso —dijo Ino frunciendo sus labios para que una sonrisa traicionera no se escapara de sus labios y tuviera más énfasis su petición.

Shikamaru asintió. —Lo prometo… ahora… te besaría pero es imposible levantarme… —admitió.

Ino rió a carcajadas pero igualmente se acercó a él, tomando posesión de su boca, saboreándola a cada movimiento.

—¿No dijiste que ya no me amabas?

—Hmnp. Pero nunca dije que dejaría de besarte —se defendió volviendo a besarlo.

—Tsk. Como si pudieras dejar de hacerlo —susurró Nara entre cada roce.

—Sshh calla o de verdad me iré, que aún no olvido que estas moribundo por mi culpa.

Shikamaru rió.

—¿Qué esa no sería una razón más para quedarte a mi lado?

—No.

—¿Y si te digo que te quiero?

Ella pareció pensarlo, pero casi al momento contestó un _"Tal vez"._

—Mujer problemática. ¿Por qué no eres como todas las demás? —Shikamaru entrelazó sus dedos entre las hebras doradas que caían por su espalda.

—Porque así me quieres.

—Cierto.

. . .

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias por leer. Y si les gusta un poquito, aquí abajito hay un bonito cuadro que les guiña el ojo para que me dejen un pequeño review, será muy bien recibido.

Nos vemos.


End file.
